


Inquisition with an Iron Fist

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Character Death, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e13 Inquisition, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grief/Mourning, Revenge, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The courtroom was deadly silent but revenge sang loudly in her heart. Her voice was filled with spite.</p><p>An alternate ending to the episode Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquisition with an Iron Fist

It was an eerie quiet in the underground court room. The kind of stillness that made Richard think he could hear an imaginary pen drop. The silence was enough to make one feel ill with nerves when it was directed at them. 

Woolsey cast a side glance to Sheppard. He didn't want to feel worried but he was. The council had sent him away to deliberate and after a break had the guards bring him and Colonel Sheppard back into the courtroom. Now here they stood with the eyes of the three with the power of their fates. 

The quiet lingered. Then the word broke the void. 

"Guilty." Shiana spat with all the venom she could muster. Her glare was like cold nails. "Of all accounts."

"Guilty, of all accounts." Dimas added. His eyes where saddened as he addressed Woolsey, who looked to him surprised. "I would have found you not guilty, if we did not hear your bribe to a member of this council." He explained. 

Woolsey suddenly felt the weight of what he had done. He hadn't thought of the possibility of the room being bugged when he spoke with Kelore. 

"Guilty." Kelore stated. 

Sheppard pointed at them. "Now wait a minute-" 

Dimas lifted his hand to stop him and addressed them. "We have decided that your group members, Colonel Sheppard, are innocent." 

Sheppard felt a slight relief at that. 

Shiana glared. "Though they should be." 

Dimas continued as the voice of reason. "Ronon Dex was not joined with your people at the time of your awakening of the wraith and he has already suffered at the hands of them as a Runner. Teyla was, as you said, a prisoner at the time. She had no part in your plans. Dr. McKay was not there." 

Woolsey frowned and was going to speak but Dimas nodded his head at him. 

"You where not there as well, however, you are their leader now and an example must be made." 

Shiana hissed. "Dr. McKay is not innocent! He activated the Replicators!"

Dimas turned his head to her. "And he also destroyed them. Redeeming his mistake and clearing those charges." 

Shiana leaned back in her chair and seethed. Her arms crossed in anger. 

Dimas shook his head. 

Kelore looked to them. "They are simply sheep following their leaders choices, Shiana. Your revenge will be with these men, not with their blind followers." 

Dimas stood and looked back to the two before them. "We hereby sentence you both to isolation. You will be sent to your new planet shortly. You may say your goodbyes to your people." 

Shiana stood and left her seat as the guards went to escort Woolsey and Sheppard away. "Wait!"

Everyone turned and looked to her. She walked to them and in a flash, slit Sheppard's throat. Woolsey watched in shock for a second before he too was killed. 

Kelore stood and looked at Shiana in confusion. 

"Shiana!" Dimas scolded. 

She turned and smiled at him. "Kelore said this was my revenge, and it was. Your sentence was too soft Dimas. This is true justice. My peoples Justice." She turned away and left. 

Dimas looked to the guards. "Free the others and send them on there way." He ordered, then grumbled to himself. "Hopefully before she feels a need to extract more of her 'Justice'."

 

The team was brought to the gate blindfolded and restrained. They went though several times. Eventually arriving back to their starting planet. Their blindfolds removed and weapons in bags next to the gate on their right. 

As soon as he could see and his binds where removed, Ronon swerved back at the guards and punched one in the jaw, hard enough to knock him to the ground. 

Teyla reached out to him as he began picking up momentum in his fighting moves as two guards surrounded him. One got him in the jaw but he had already flipped two others onto their backs. 

"Ronon! Stop!" Teyla commanded. 

Ronon glared at the guards. "They deserve it for what the did to-" His voice falter a second, emotion bleeding though. "To Sheppard and Woolsey!"

"If we kill them we are no better then them." Teyla pleaded. She wanted revenge too but she knew how to not act on it. She knew they where outnumbered by the guards, but also on a planet whose inhabitants where set against them. If it was just her and Ronon she might take that chance, especially since they where at the gate already, but they weren't. Rodney was there and he wasn't the best at hand to hand combat. Also she had Torren at home. A child to live for.

Ronon neared a guards face and spat blood. 

The three grabbed their gear, as the guards all pointed their weapons at them cautiously. Rodney dialed and the team left in dead silence. 

 

For Atlantis, the next five days where filled with the sounds of the stomping of military boots and gate dials. Loren and all the Military where all on high alert and constantly sending teams out to gather any information they could on the location of the council members. The whole Military wanted them to pay. 

When they weren't on missions they were training. Ronon upped his classes and everyone was trying to be in their best condition to face the enemy. 

By the sixth day, all was quiet. A funeral ceremony held for both men. People gazed at the empty coffins with sad silence. After a few minutes of honoured silence, people paid their respects. 

"Sheppard was the strongest, most determined man I've ever known." Ronon said as he stared at the coffin. 

"And a hell of a fighter." Loren agreed. 

Teyla held Rodney as he cried on her shoulder. She patted his back and looked to the others. "He will be remembered and honoured by my people for generations." She promised.

"Woolsey was a good man as well." She continued. "They where both good men." 

"Yeah." Ronon agreed. 

"I'm worried whose going to replace him." Loren admitted. "And.. I.. I don't think I can..." He looked to Sheppard's coffin. "I can't take his place." 

Amelia and Chuck nodded respectfully. 

"He could never remember my name." Chuck sadly chuckled. "But Woolsey always tried to be a good boss." 

Rodney lifted his head and looked at the coffins with weary eyes. "Sheppard was a a pain in the ass... But he was my friend.. My Family.." 

Teyla petted his hair softly as he lowered his head once more against her. Not wanting to see this because maybe if he didn't see it, it wouldn't be real. 

But it was real.. And the image of Sheppard's dead body being dragged away, as he was pushed out of his cell, was ingrained in his memory. 

"We WILL avenge our family." Loren stated as an oath that no one could question. 

Ronon grunted in agreement. Then the silence returned into the room. 

 

Three weeks later, to the reluctance of the cities inhabitants, the Daedalus arrived with Shen Xiaoyi to replace Woolsey as the new Leader, and Colonel Caldwell for Sheppard's position.


End file.
